Demasiado tarde
by Valdemar
Summary: ¡SPOILERS POST OVA 25 HADES! Tras perder a Pandora, Hypnos se da cuenta de que él puede sentir amor, celos y dolor como cualquier ser humano… pero ya es demasiado tarde. HypnosXPandora.


* * *

**Dedicado a Tifereth Wolfe, por todas las veces que me ha hecho maravillarme con su magia para el romance con parejas "inusuales" en Saint Seiya (y también por todas las veces que ella me ha dedicado algún capítulo de sus fics y ha comentado los míos aunque fueran de fandoms o géneros que no le interesaran).**

**Summary**: Tras perder a Pandora, Hypnos se da cuenta de que él puede sentir amor, celos y dolor como cualquier ser humano… pero ya es demasiado tarde. (Hypnos/Pandora)

**Género**: General / Romance

**Pairings**: Hypnos / Pandora

**Rating**: PG (K).

**Warnings**: Spoilers del final de la saga de Hades. Es decir, algo de la OVA 25 y lo que viene a continuación (número 27 del manga). Si no habéis leído el manga o por lo menos conocéis lo que pasa, os recomiendo que no sigáis.

**Disclaimer**: "Saint Seiya" y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Jump Comics. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

**NA: **Esto es otro experimento surgido de mi calenturienta imaginación. Normalmente, se empareja a Pandora con Radamanthys o con Ikki, pero nunca me gustaron ninguna de esas dos parejas. Ikki nunca hizo ni caso a la pobre Pandora; y en cuanto a Radamanthys y Pandora… bien, ya sé que en las OVAs parecían tener mucha química, pero yo leí primero el manga antes de ver las OVAs y no me pareció que hubiera tanta allí. Además… ¿no estáis aburridos de ver a guerreros fieles enamorados de sus encumbradas "señoras" en plan amor cortés?: Seiya y Saori, Siegfried y Hilda, Touma y Artemisa… (estas tres parejas me gustan, sin embargo). Pero, cuando leí el final del manga, y vi que Hypnos reaccionaba un poco "molesto" por la muerte de Pandora (eh, ya avisé de que habría spoiler), se me ocurrió esto. No he visto ningún otro Hypnos / Pandora por ahí (por lo menos, en español), así que, como mínimo, resultará curioso (y es cortito). Espero que, a la gente que se interese lo suficiente para leerlo, le agrade.

* * *

**Demasiado tarde…**

La vio de lejos. Por increíble que pareciera, el sacrificio de todos los caballeros de oro había abierto un enorme boquete en el Muro de los Lamentos que habían franqueado los caballeros de bronce. Y lo que era más increíble aún, ya no quedaba casi nadie en las líneas activas de defensa: se habían deshecho de casi todos los pocos espectros que aún quedaban en pie, incluyendo al mismísimo Minos, uno de los jueces del Inframundo. Él, Hypnos, había estado vigilándolo todo desde la sombra… sabía que no estaba en su territorio, pero se había desplazado hasta allí por precaución, sólo para controlar la progresión de los hechos. Habría podido detener a los caballeros de oro con un solo dedo fácilmente, pero se había quedado quieto, aguardando el resultado… Para empezar, no creía posible que doce caballeros fueran capaces de sacrificar sus propias vidas con tal de quebrar el Muro de los Lamentos y, aunque fueran tan locos como para intentarlo, jamás habría podido imaginar que verdaderamente lo lograrían, así que se había quedado mirando para comprobar cómo fracasaban.

Se había equivocado. Él, un dios, había visto su juicio refutado por el sacrificio de doce valerosos humanos.

Sin salir de su asombro, y sin poder evitarlo, había visto a Minos ser arrastrado por la descomunal energía generada por aquellos hombres, al igual que el propio Muro. Después, dos de los caballeros de bronce se detuvieron durante algunos momentos, el Cisne para luchar contra Minos, el cual intentó sin éxito detenerlos con sus últimas energías; y el Dragón para combatir a Alraune, Minotauro y Basilisco. No podía negar que estaba impresionado. Y, sin embargo, permitió que los caballeros de bronce se lanzaran al vacío, a través de la brecha abierta en el Muro. No quería intervenir, aún no… eran varios y, aunque habría podido eliminarlos con facilidad, odiaba recurrir a la violencia innecesariamente. Prefería dejarle aquel asunto a Thanatos. Su hermano solía ponerse insufrible si le privaban de su diversión.

Y, sin embargo, cuando vio que el caballero del Fénix se había quedado rezagado y había vencido a los últimos, él se preparó esperando para eliminarlo sin violencia, casi sin que él se diera cuenta…

Y entonces la vio. Ella había seguido al caballero de bronce, y lo había detenido. Hypnos esperó conteniendo la respiración, creyendo que ella le cerraría el paso violentamente, quizá considerándose el último reducto defensor de su señor Hades: si todos los caballeros rebeldes conseguían acceder a los Campos Elíseos, estarían más cerca del verdadero cuerpo de su señor, y serían un peligro para él. Por tanto, Hypnos suponía que la pobre Pandora intentaba hacer un último esfuerzo para detener aunque fuera a una de aquellas bestias sanguinarias que amenazaban la vida de su hermano. Pero cuál sería su asombro cuando advirtió cómo ella se abrazaba al guerrero de Atenea, llorando con desesperación. Más que amenazarle para que no continuara, parecía que le estuviera suplicando.

El dios de cabellos dorados observaba, no sin cierto malestar, cómo ella le hablaba con dulzura, con una humildad que nunca había mostrado desde pequeña, desde que le fue conferida la tarea de ser la guardiana de Hades. Él lo sabía: había estado allí cuando eso ocurrió. El caballero de bronce la escuchaba en silencio aunque sin mirarla, contemplando con ojos arrogantes el vacío que se extendía ante él, como si temiera ablandarse ante sus palabras y súplicas si la miraba a los ojos. Hypnos no sabía qué demonios le estaría diciendo ella, estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que hablaban; pero entendía el temor del caballero: aun sin la ayuda de la dulce cadencia de su voz, la tristeza que reflejaban los bellos ojos violetas de la muchacha podría partir un corazón de piedra. Era comprensible que el Fénix no quisiese mirarla.

Hypnos estaba muy disgustado, ciertamente tenía motivos: él siempre había apreciado a Pandora y confiado en ella; y ahora se la encontraba en íntima confidencia con uno de los peores enemigos de Hades. Nunca habría esperado tal cosa de ella. ¿Pero, en realidad, qué era lo que realmente le molestaba: la traición que suponía aquella acción o la extraña afinidad que adivinaba entre ellos? Tal vez, el hecho de que ella se abrazara a él y le hablase con una ternura que nunca había mostrado a nadie más, le había dolido más que la traición en sí…

Mientras los contemplaba, el dios del sueño reflexionaba sobre la pequeña Pandora. La había conocido siendo una niña, cuando ella los liberó a él y a su hermano de aquella caja donde estaban prisioneros; y había estado cerca de ella durante su crecimiento, cuando dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en una bellísima mujer. Durante todo aquel proceso, Hypnos había estado vigilante desde la distancia: tenía que proteger a la destinada a ser la hermana y guardiana del dios de los muertos. En todo ese tiempo, Hypnos la había considerado con cierto afecto paternal y nada más; siempre fue un dios que nunca había mostrado interés amoroso por las mortales, al contrario que otras deidades. Sin embargo ahora, viendo a Pandora comportarse tan dulcemente con aquel indigno mortal, Hypnos descubría en su corazón la vorágine de un sentimiento que nunca habría creído que pudiera experimentar hasta ese momento. No sólo era la rabia por la traición: eran celos.

De todas maneras, esperó imperturbable. Los otros caballeros de bronce, mil veces malditos, habían conseguido atravesar sin daño la dimensión que separaba el Hades de los Campos Elíseos porque sus armaduras estaban protegidas por la sangre de Atenea; pero, que él supiera, Fénix no había corrido la misma suerte. Sería divertido ver la expresión de ella al ver a aquel caballero de bronce desintegrarse en un millón de trocitos al verlo saltar a aquel vacío interdimensional que separaba ambas superficies, al igual que le había ocurrido al propio Minos.

Pero olvidaba que ella también sabía eso. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio cómo ella se quitaba su colgante mágico, el signo de su posición en el Hades y el artefacto que le permitía a ella viajar entre las dimensiones sin peligro, y se lo entregaba a él. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tenía que detenerlos. Era una humillación tener que luchar con un simple caballero de bronce, y además aquél no era su territorio, estaba fuera de los Campos Elíseos los cuales eran su verdadera jurisdicción… pero aun así, lo haría. No tenía otra salida. Si podía evitarlo, haría lo que fuera para no dañarla a ella: aunque fuera una traidora, no quería hacerle daño. Si acaso, llevarla a juicio, o… ya lo pensaría después. Ahora tenía que deshacerse de ese maldito caballero de Atenea.

Pero, una milésima de segundo antes de que él encendiera su cosmos divino y se dispusiera a atacar, se detuvo: había percibido otro cosmos, de alguien familiar, alguien a quien conocía como a sí mismo. Ni el Fénix ni Pandora parecieron percibirlo, a pesar de su vasto poder: se trataba de un cosmos muy sutil que, Hypnos sabía por experiencia, podía pasar inadvertido ante sus enemigos hasta que era demasiado tarde y había tenido su efecto letal. Estaba claro quién era el dueño de aquel cosmos. Su hermano Thanatos, al ser el dios de la muerte, irradiaba una energía tan destructora que podía matar desde grandes distancias. Él mismo, Hypnos, podía hacerlo también, aunque en él no era lo habitual. En su hermano tal costumbre sí era frecuente y, además, Hypnos sabía que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Antes de que Hypnos pudiera ejercer el menor movimiento siquiera de advertencia, vio horrorizado cómo Pandora palidecía mortalmente, y de sus bellos labios brotaba la sangre, mientras se desplomaba en los brazos del caballero Fénix. Éste, angustiado, intentó reanimarla, pero Hypnos sabía que era demasiado tarde. Una vez que el aliento letal de Thanatos entraba en un ser humano, no había salvación posible para él. Pandora estaba muerta, su hermano la había matado delante de sus propias narices y él no había podido hacer nada.

Casi al momento, percibió los oscuros y agresivos cosmos que se acercaban al caballero de bronce. Eran los últimos espectros que quedaban vivos, que habían llegado, casi demasiado tarde, para detener aunque fuera a uno solo de esos caballeros de Atenea.

O intentarlo. Los espectros que quedaban no eran demasiado poderosos y aquel caballero de bronce sí lo era. De uno solo de sus ataques del Fénix se deshizo de todos, haciéndolos volar por los aires en una violenta y ardiente explosión de su cosmos. Ahora Hypnos estaba más que impresionado: para ser mortal, caballero de Atenea, y encima del rango más inferior de todos, aquel hombre era sin duda extraordinario.

Observó cómo Fénix se agachaba al suelo para recoger un objeto, un collar o tal vez un rosario, y se quedó contemplando durante un instante sus cuentas, todas rojas como la sangre sin salvar una. Después, se inclinó hacia el cadáver de Pandora, aún caliente, y le puso el rosario en las manos y se las apretó, murmurando algo que obviamente Hypnos no pudo oír. En ese momento, la dura expresión del rostro del caballero de bronce se ablandó y fue sustituida por una de inmensa compasión, casi de ternura, algo en verdad extraño de ver en aquel fuerte y rudo guerrero. Hypnos volvió a enfurecerse, los celos hicieron de nuevo presa del dios.

"_No tienes derecho a mirarla así…_", pensó con rabia. "_Si ella está muerta, es por haberte ayudado. Eres indigno de poner siquiera tus miserables ojos sobre su noble cuerpo. Te odio, a ti y a todos los caballeros de Atenea. Por vuestra culpa, la guerra ha inundado de sangre este lugar, sangre de compañeros y amigos, de seres amados. La sangre de Pandora, de la que una sola gota vale más que toda la tuya. Malnacido, no la toques, no la mires. Ella es mía ahora._"

Pero aquellas amargas palabras se quedaron en la mente del dios, mientras que su rostro permaneció impasible. ¿Cómo a él, a un dios, podía dolerle tanto la pérdida de una simple mortal? Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que ella era. No, debía contenerse, no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción. De acuerdo, nadie lo vería ni sería testigo de su flaqueza, pero él sí lo sabría. Si se permitía exteriorizar la menor debilidad, aquello habría significado admitir lo imperdonable: que por fin habría descendido a un plano mortal, rebajándose a algo tan indigno como tener sentimientos.

Pandora… en un segundo la había perdido. En un segundo la había visto traicionarlos, y a la vez había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para decírselo, y también para rectificar. Demasiado tarde.

Se concentró en aquel despreciable caballero de bronce que se la había robado (a saber por qué pensaba así, cuando era su hermano quien la había matado… o tal vez pensaba en "robar" de una forma más sentimental, de acuerdo con su recién descubierto nuevo sentimiento de celos). A Thanatos no podría recriminarle lo que había hecho, pero Fénix pagaría por él.

Pero… para eso también era demasiado tarde. Mientras Hypnos había estado absorto en su sentimiento de pérdida, intentando reprimirse y contener su dolor, el joven caballero de bronce había saltado al vórtice tras el resto de sus compañeros. Y ya no podría alcanzarlo mientras no llegara al otro lado, a los Campos Elíseos; el camino interdimensional que separaba ambos planos era muy impreciso y cualquier movimiento en falso podría lanzarlo incluso a él a extraviarse en los confines del universo para toda la eternidad. Tendría que esperar.

Demasiado tarde para recuperarla. Y demasiado tarde para vengarse.

Sin poder evitarlo, el virtualmente omnipotente Dios del Sueño, un ser divino temido y venerado por generaciones durante eras completas, sintió un dolor candente en el corazón, mientras que en sus ojos notó un agudo escozor provocado por algo que jamás había experimentado en toda su longeva vida.

Eran lágrimas.

* * *

Mmm, no sé si seguir… Tenía pensada una continuación, con la escena en la que Hypnos le pide cuentas a Thanatos por la muerte de Pandora (sí, también aparece en el manga), pero no sé si merece la pena, o si la gente estará interesada por la historia como para continuar. ¿Qué pensáis? Por ahora os dejo esto, esperando que lo disfrutéis. Bye!

* * *


End file.
